Un Pequeño Desliz
by KittenHell
Summary: Despues de una fiesta en la comisaría podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa, y sobre todo si te emborrachas...
1. Despertando junto a Ti

**Este es el primer fic que escribo de esta adorable pareja ^-^así que solo espero que os guste. Por supuesto los personajes no son mios (ya me gustaria que Castle fuera mio... XD) Se agradecería un review al menos para decirme lo malo que es ^^

* * *

**

Los primeros rayos del sol me dieron en la cara provocando que me removiera entre las sabanas y que además me percatara que mis manos se encontraban ancladas al cuerpo de una mujer de piel suave y calida, que yacía a mi lado. No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de la noche anterior, solo que había bebido bastante. Se supone que era una fiesta en la comisaría de policía ¿Cómo me habían dejado beber tanto? Y una mejor pregunta ¿Quién era la castaña que estaba conmigo? Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla trate de asomarme por encima de su hombro para ver quien era y en ese preciso instante se giró pudiendo verle la cara. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, e incluso creo que mi corazón se paró momentáneamente. Los parpados de ella se abrieron lentamente dejándome ver sus ojos también castaños.

- **¿¡Castle!** - la voz entre confundida y aun un poco adormilada de mi inspectora favorita me sacó de mi asombro, y a la vez el tono de su voz ligeramente superior al normal me retumbo en la cabeza. Tenía resaca como no, y esto no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Pero despertar junto a Beckett desde luego era algo singular, y que además me hacía dibujar una triunfante sonrisa en mis rostro - **¿Qué ha pasado?** - preguntó ante mi silencio. Yo por precaución aparte mis brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo - **Tú eres la inspectora pero yo diría que a juzgar por los hechos… **- deje la frase en el aire permitiendo que mis ojos claros se perdieran por el espacio que quedaba, entre la sabana y la piel de su cuello, y mi ceja derecha se levantara bastante sugerente.

- **Borra esa expresión Castle y cierra los ojos **- me ordenó bastante seria pero a la vez muy sonrojada. Desde luego tenía una mala suerte lograba acostarme con Kate Beckett y el alcohol, se ocupaba de borrar cualquier recuerdo de esa noche - **oh vamos Beckett ¿Para que voy a cerrar los ojos?** - dije con cierto tono infantil, aunque me arrepentí de replicarle en cuando sentí una presión que comenzaba a ser dolorosa sobre cierta parte de mi anatomía a la que le tenía mucho aprecio, y sin duda eso era su rodilla atentando con no permitirme ser padre nunca más -** O cierras los ojos y dejas los comentarios chistosos, o te prometo que en cuanto encuentre mi pistola te pegare un tiro **- obedecí inmediatamente cerrando los ojos.

Sentí como el peso sobre la cama desminuía lo que me indicó que se había levantado, y unos segundo después escuche la puerta de mi baño cerrarse de un portazo. Sin duda debía haber sido una noche memorable. No volvería a emborracharme nunca más. Seguro de que ya no estaba en mi campo de visión, abrí los ojos y tras suspirar de felicidad mirando el techo de mi habitación me levante de la cama para buscar algo que ponerme, estaba casi seguro de que si ella salía y yo aun estaba desnudo también me pegaría un tiro. Tras ponerme ropa interior y enfundarme en los primeros pantalones que vi mi mirada fue a fijarse en algo de un vivo color rojo tirado junto a la cama, con una gran expresión de divertimento lo levante del suelo - **¿Beckett, no te falta algo para vestirte? **- pregunte sosteniendo su sujetador a la altura de mi cabeza.

Como respuesta escuche una especie de gruñido que me pareció que era de frustración, obviamente se había dado cuenta de lo que le faltaba y probablemente ahora mismo me estaría maldiciendo porque sabría que lo tenía en las manos. Tan solo su brazo apareció por la puerta reclamando la prenda - **Dámelo Castle** - ordenó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me apresurara, pero en lugar de eso me quede sentado sobre la cama mirando su mano unos segundo - **¿Y si sales tú a por el?** - cuestione mirando la prenda roja y después su mano de nuevo.

- **¡Castle!** - me arriesgue a suponer que ante el grito que acababa de dar ambos nos llevamos una mano a la cabeza por la resaca, y por tal de que no gritara de nuevo me terminé levantando y acercándole el sujetador. Sujetador que prácticamente me arrancó de las manos en cuanto le dio alcance y volvió a cerrar la puerta en mis narices. Algo me decía que esto iba a suponer un problema aparte de porque éramos compañeros de trabajo, porque hasta donde recordaba ella estaba saliendo con Demming. Aunque no podía estar seguro, lo poco que recordaba de la noche anterior no habían estado juntos, algo extraño teniendo en cuanta que era una fiesta ¿Y si habían roto? Nada podía hacerme más feliz que eso.

Cogiendo la primera camiseta que encontré tirada sobre uno de los sillones de mi habitación baje las escaleras para poder prepararme un café bien cargado. Por el camino tuve que sortear algunos obstáculos, como unos altos zapatos de tacón rojos tirados a mitad de las escaleras, me agache para recogerlos, cuando bajara se los daría. Unos escalones más abajo apareció mi corbata tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo también. Definitivamente quería recordar con todo detalle lo que había pasado, pero por mucho que quisiera esforzarme solo recordaba parte de la fiesta. Volviendo a maldecirme por no ser capaz de recordar nada me puse a preparar café. La cosa se iba a poner difícil y aunque para mi despertar con mujeres desconocidas después de una fiesta no era extraño, sí lo era despertar junto a ella. Nunca me arrepentiría de esto pues ambos sabíamos de sobra que desde el primer momento había habido una atracción, no en vano tras nuestro primer caso juntos trate de invitarla a cenar. Pero por aquel entonces ella era una inspectora que estaba muy buena y que sería una conquista más para mí, ahora ya no era una inspectora más y por supuesto no era una conquista más. Kate Beckett era mi inspiración, era extraordinaria, era… era simplemente _ella_.

Un leve carraspeo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos girándome sobre mis propios talones, la mire con el mismo vestido rojo que le sentaba como un guante y con un escote realmente vertiginosos que llevaba la noche anterior, eso si lo recordaba perfectamente. El momento de su llegada a la comisaría para la fiesta. También pude darme cuenta que sus mejillas eran aproximadamente del tono de su vestido - **¿Café?** - pregunte sirviéndome en una taza. Se quedó callada mirándome, probablemente pensando que hacer. Se hizo un silencio realmente incómodo, nunca me había sentido tan incómodo con ella, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos medio peleados después de que estuviera investigando en el caso de su madre. Finalmente ella decidió decir algo - **Creo que debería irme ¿Has visto mis zapatos?** - esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios y sin tan siquiera mirarme a los ojos. No quería que se fuera pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

- **Están ahí** - respondí señalando uno de los taburetes de la cocina sobre el que había dejado sus tacones junto a mi corbata. En silencio se puso sus tacones y la vi caminar hacia la puerta de mi casa. Me senté sobre uno de los taburetes y fije mi vista en el oscuro contenido de mi taza hasta que un suspiro seguido de mi nombre reclamó mi atención sobre ella de nuevo. Levante la vista, ella estaba apoyada sobre mi puerta sin terminar de abrirla - **Castle, creo que será mejor que esto no haya pasado** - su voz sonaba seria pero no molesta, más bien tenia cierto tinte de tristeza - **lo dices por Demming ¿no?** - pregunte mostrando cierta molestia al pronunciar su nombre. Ese tipo nunca me había caído demasiado bien, y aun menos cuando empezó a salir con Beckett. Ella negó con la cabeza - **él y yo cortamos hace como una semana** - sin poder contenerme sonreí. Habían cortado, ya no había ningún Demming molesto por medio.

Eso fue el empuje que necesitaba para levantarme de mi taburete, abandonar el café y acercarme a ella - **Si no es por Demming ¿Por qué tendría que olvidarlo? **- ahora no iba a dejarlo correr tan fácilmente. Ella me miro con el entrecejo fruncido - **Porque esto no lleva a ninguna parte y además ninguno de los dos recordamos lo que pasó puede que… **- antes de que continuara por ese camino la paré, eso era una soberana tontería - **Por favor Beckett no vayas a decirme que puede que estuviéramos jugando al escondite en mi cama y sin ropa** - ella se volvió a quedar en silencio sonrojándose levemente y aun con el entrecejo fruncido. Apoye mi mano sobre la puerta junto a su cabeza y así la cerré de nuevo - **Además siempre podríamos hacer un recordatorio** - comente levantando mi clásica ceja de manera picaresca. Ella bufó molesta y yo no había podido evitar hacer un comentario así - **¿Lo ves? Siempre eres igual Castle, estas divorciado dos veces y desde que te conozco has salido con más de media docena de mujeres diferentes. No pienso ser una más de tus conquistas** - se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente.

- **Nunca serás una más **- respondí sin pensar casi lo que estaba diciendo, ella mostró cierta sorpresa en su rostro - **además si tan rápido quieres huir de aquí es que ¿Temes que te termine gustando? **- ahora fui yo el que me cruce de brazos mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa triunfadora, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ahora seguro que se quedaría - ¿**Quién te dice que estoy huyendo?** - me replicó ella recobrando el tono de voz de siempre ese desafiante y bastante seductor - **Pues ni siquiera has querido un café y pretendes salir corriendo así que yo eso lo considero huir **- dije esperando que se quedara de una vez o que me pegara una colleja una de dos. Ella me empujó y caminó hasta los taburetes de la cocina con soltura - **Bien ¿Dónde esta ese café?** - pregunto girándose en el taburete con las piernas cruzadas.

Con total naturaleza volví a mi lugar junto a la cafetera para servirle el café y ponérselo delante -** Aquí tiene mademoiselle** - dije guiñándole un ojo. Cogí mi café que por desgracia se había quedado frío y lo tire al fregadero para ponerme otro - **Sabes que me he dado cuenta de algo Beckett** - comente de espaldas a ella sirviéndome de nuevo una taza de café -** sin tus tacones de siempre, eres bajita** - dije un poco burlón mirándola unos segundos por encima de mi hombro, ella rodó los ojos y resopló - y**o también me he dado cuenta de algo Castle, no eres tan "capaz" como presumes **- deje tanto la cafetera como la taza, me gire y la mire unos segundos. No había sido solo mi impresión, ese "capaz" tenía un doble sentido y además pretendía herir mi orgullo varonil.

Me apoye sobre la barra de la cocina acercando mi rostro al suyo, quizás más de lo que debería - **Eso no lo puedes afirmar si has dicho que no te acuerdas ¿O es que no estabas anoche tan borracha?** - pregunte mirándola a los ojos pero esta vez no se sonrojó, cosa que yo esperaba - **Esa es la prueba mira si fuiste poco "capaz" que ni siquiera me acuerdo **- argumentó ella acercando al igual que yo su rostro al mío - **Ya sabes cual es la solución al problema de la memoria** - replique rápidamente con un tono seductor y mi clásica ceja enarcada sin poder despegar mis ojos de su mirada castaña - **Eso te encantaría ¿verdad, Castle?** - se acercó más a mi comenzando a hablarme al oído - **que se repitiera aquí mismo sobre la barra de tu cocina o en el sofá de tu salón** - sus susurros en mi oído estaban elevando la temperatura demasiado rápido. Peligrosamente y sin poder evitarlo acerque mis labios a los suyos, pero cuando el destino esta en contra todo tiene que salir mal - **¡Papa! **- la voz de mi hija, Alexis, entrando por la puerta me hizo dar un salto alejándome de Beckett y con las prisas le di un golpe a mi taza de café con el codo tirándola al suelo. Ante el estrépito de la taza y mi cara de terror, esa era lo que mejor la describía, Beckett no tubo otra cosa que ponerse a reírse - **¡Kate, que alegría verte!** - exclamó mi hija dejando las maletas al pie de las escaleras para darle un cálido abrazo a Beckett, abrazo que ella correspondió - **Lo mismo digo Alexis ¿Qué tal te ha sentado estar unos días sin tener que cuidar del crío de tu padre?** - le dijo Beckett cariñosamente y levantándose del taburete - **Algo preocupada por él, por si hacia alguna locura** - respondió mi hija separándose de ella para venir a abrazarme a mi - **Como si yo hiciera locuras todo el rato** - replique mirando a ambas mujeres, ella simplemente intercambiaron miradas y se rieron - **Claro que no, papa** - le di un beso en la frente a mi pequeña Alexis mientras la abrazaba.

- **Bueno Castle gracias por el café pero yo, me voy ya** - dijo Beckett ahora sí andando hacia mi puerta para marcharse - **Por cierto si se lo cuentas a alguien primero lo negare y después te disparare** - me advirtió antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa. Ahora tendría que someterme al polígrafo de mi hija que estaba deseando preguntarme que hacía Beckett a estas horas en mi casa y así vestida. Lo que tenía claro es que lo que había pasado aquí no iba a quedar así, después de esto no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

* * *

Aqui el final de este primer capitulo, espero no tardar demasiado en escribir los siguientes y sobre todo espero que os haya gustado y os hayais reido con él ^-^


	2. El Movil

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Sé que he tardo y me disculpo por ello así que sin más dilación os dejo para que lo leais espero que os guste ^-^**

**Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a una muy buena amiga que comparte mi pasión por esta pareja : La Capitana Z (L)**

* * *

A pesar de que trataba de mostrarme serena las ideas volaban por mi cabeza, y tenía muy pocas cosas claras. La primera es que indudablemente me había acostado con Castle y de eso no había vuelta atrás y la segunda es que no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche y aun menos sabía porque había bebido tanto. En el interior del ascensor apoyada contra el frío metal conseguí distinguir un pedazo de la noche anterior.

Flash Back

_La comisaría estaba bastante abarrotada, era el cumpleaños del jefe y lo estábamos celebrando por todo lo alto, aunque yo después de la primera hora solo tenía ojos para una única persona. Ambos teníamos copas de champagne ya vacía y reíamos sin parar. Trate de servir una copa más pero la botella ya estaba vacía._

_- **Se ha acabado** - comente con una carita de pena mirándolo, había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había bebido y como había empezado. Aunque la respuesta a la primera pregunta era demasiado - **Creo que hay una botella de Champagne francés en mi casa** - anunció él con su perfecta sonrisa. Se levantó del sillón en el que estábamos tirados, me quitó la botella vacía, la copa y cogió mis manos para levantarme del sillón. Nunca me había parado a pensar en la fuerza que tenía Castle, nunca hasta ese momento en el que prácticamente choqué con su pecho, mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos por la cercanía, nuestros alientos se mezclaron, su ceja se alzó sugerente y mis labios se expandieron en una sonrisa. Segundos después sus labios estaban sobre los míos._

Después de eso mis recuerdos eran nulos, no recordaba como habíamos llegado hasta su casa, pero esperaba que no fuera en coche.

Un taxi me llevó hasta mi casa y una ducha con agua caliente me ayudó a calmarme un poco y a aliviar la resaca. Trataba de recordar en vano algo más de esa noche, era frustrante. Como cuando quieres acordarte de un sueño y no puedes, sabes que has soñado pero no hay nada en tu mente que lo respalde. Suspire pesadamente, mire el techo del cuarto de baño y hundí mi cabeza bajo el agua de la bañera. No se que era peor si no recordar o haberlo recordado todo.

Mirándome al espejo de mi habitación, un buen rato después, descubrí una zona de mi piel que comenzaba a volverse de un tono violáceo bastante feo. Pasé mi mano con cuidado por mi cintura y el pequeño pinchazo de dolor me trajo a la mente una nueva imagen de lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Al menos ese recuerdo daba una explicación al moratón de mi cintura.

_Su cuerpo empotró literalmente el mío contra la puerta de su casa, cerrándola de golpe y clavándome el picaporte de metal en la cintura. Claro que en ese momento no me importó, ni me dolió. Mis labios no dejaban los suyos ni a sol, ni a sombra y mis manos tenían la guerra declarada al nudo de su corbata. Mientras tanto las suyas no perdían el tiempo buscando la cremallera de mi vestido en mi espalda. En ese momento de pasión no era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, pero igualmente no me hubiera cambiado por nadie. Estar en los brazos de Richard Castle era algo que deseaba más de lo que me atrevía a admitir. Mis zapatos al igual que su corbata se perdieron al pie de la escalera en el momento que me cogió en brazos para llevarme a su habitación._

Vacío. De nuevo mis recuerdos se extinguían al llegar al último escalón de la escalera de caracol que nos había llevado a la habitación de él y en su defecto a su cama. Posiblemente había sido una de las mejores noche de mi vida y no recordaba nada, quizás era mucho mejor así. Con un largo suspiro me deje caer sobre la cama para mirar el techo mientras palabras, imágenes y sentimientos se mezclaban en mi mente a tales velocidades que casi no me daba tiempo a procesarlo todo.

"Nunca serás una más" esa frase se repetía con demasiado frecuencia en mi mente pero no podía terminar de creer su significado. Conocía a Castle, sabía como era con las mujeres y precisamente por eso yo no quería ser una más en su expediente porque aunque nunca lo admitiría en alta voz lo que sentía por Richard Castle podía llamarse amor y tenía demasiado miedo a sufrir por ello.

El sonido del teléfono resonó amplificado en mi cabeza. Me levanté de la cama y lo cogí antes de que la cabeza me explotara ¿Podía haber un sonido más molesto? La respuesta era sí, la voz de Castle a través del teléfono, en un momento en el que mi mente seguía siendo un caos por su culpa, era sin duda un sonido mucho más molesto - **Castle no hace ni dos horas que hemos estado juntos** - hice una mueca extraña por lo raro que había sonado esa frase - **Borra esa sonrisa y dime que quieres** - añadí. No podía verlo pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que después de oír mi "juntos" había sonreído, lo que involuntariamente me hizo sonreír a mi también.

- **Exposito y Ryan me han llamado tenemos un caso** - me anunció con un deje extrañamente divertido, más divertido del habitual - **¿Se puede saber porque no me han llamado a mí?** - pregunté sorprendida y ligeramente molesta. Castle ya era como parte de la policía pero que lo llamaran antes que a mí… - **Te han llamado a ti pero te has dejado tu movíl en mi casa** - me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de mi mano ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirme mal? Ahora se preguntarían porque Castle tenía mi móvil -** ¡Castle quiero mi móvil ya! **- exclamé bastante agobiada por las últimas noticias - **sus deseos son ordenes para mi inspectora** - después de esas palabras me colgó el teléfono y alguien llamo al timbre de mi casa. Durante unos segundos mire fijamente la puerta de madera ¿era él? No podía ser ¿o sí?

Aun envuelta en la toalla, y con el pelo mojado goteando sobre mi rostro y mis hombros, mire por la mirilla para verlo de pie frente a mi puerta con su sonrisa perfecta, su pelo desordenado y sus maravillosos ojos azules - **¿Piensas abrirme?** - preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta con un deje de impaciencia en su voz. Despues de tomar aire lentamente un par de veces abrí la puerta para que pudiera pasar - **¿Se puede saber que haces exactamente en mi casa?** - cuestioné sujetándome la toalla y dandome cuenta de que no había sido la mejor manera de recivirlo.

- **Has dicho que quería tu móvil ya ¿no? Pues aquí lo tienes** - me devolvió mi móvil y yo después de suspirar de nuevo me aparte de la puerta para que pasara - **voy a vestirme si veo tan solo tu sombra cerca de la puerta de mi habitación te dispararé** - advertí antes de entrar en mi habitación de nuevo y así vestirme - **Que más dará que entre si ya te he visto** - lo oí comentar desde el sofá de mi salón - **No lo recuerdas** - argumente desde el interior de mi armario buscando una camisa que ponerme - **Tu habrás recordado algo ¿verdad? **- me preguntó y yo inmediatamente me di cuenta de que si yo había recordado él también podría haber recordado algo. Me puse una blusa azul marino y unos pantalones negros y abrí la puerta para mirarlo - **¿Qué has recordado?** - pregunté mirandolo muy fijamente. Él simplemente te echo a reír ante mi cara de espanto.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado tratare de tener la continuación lo más pronto posible ^-^


End file.
